Una vida mejor no puede haber
by Zei Kinomiya-Ivanov.Zeiriyu
Summary: NO YAOI, milagrosamente u.u. Pase mucho tiempo pensando como te diría que te amaba, como te diría que no podía vivir sin ti, como decirte que no puedo dejar de soñar contigo.


**

* * *

**

UNA VIDA MEJOR NO PUEDE HABER  
One shoot

Autora: Mel, The Black Dragon

* * *

Momentos inolvidables pase desde que te conocí, quien lo diría que Tyson nos presentaría, después de todo yo estuve enamorado de él. Cuando fui a Japón me entere de que Hiwatari se me había adelantado, y él le había correspondido, me deprimí tanto que hasta él lo noto.

Le dije muchas veces de que no era nada en especial, pero intuyó que era por alguien, me imagino que Kai le dijo que era él, pero que importa ahora, ahora es mi mejor amigo, me ayudo siempre que pudo y contigo en especial. Me di cuenta que fue una ilusión lo que sentía por él, pero lo tuyo es más real que el propio universo.

Pase mucho tiempo pensando como te diría que te amaba, como te diría que no podía vivir sin ti, como decirte que no puedo dejar de soñar contigo. Mis amigos me decían que parecía oveja soñadora, y que volviera a la realidad, otros me apoyaban y me animaban, pero estaba más temeroso que el lobo ante el cazador.

Me arme de valor y decidí invitarte al cine, Tyson y Kai nos acompañarían así que si necesitaba apoyo moral no iría con ellos, ya que estarían ocupados entre besos y carisias, molestando les dijiste que sería mejor que en lugar de gastar el dinero en el cine que lo gastarán en un hotel, pero hicieron caso omiso a tus burlas.

La película estaba muy interesante... realmente no lo sé, estaba tan nervioso que bote el refresco en mis pantalones y tuve que salirme al baño, Tyson y Kai me acompañaron, "para darme apoyo moral" en otras palabras se meterían a un baño a hacer saber que cosas mientras yo limpiaba mis pantalones y me los secaba con la secadora de manos.

Cuando salimos Tyson estaba sudando a chorros y Kai aunque, no me lo crean los demás, iba con la sonrisa más grande del mundo. Me preguntaste que les paso y yo simplemente eche un suspiro resignado, decidí compensarte el que no pudiste ver la película que habías esperado con otra cosa, te invite a almorzar.

Kai nos ofreció llevarnos, que buen humor llevaba después de lo del baño para que nos haya ofrecido eso, pero no quería interrumpir la ansiada "preparación de la cena" que le haría a Tyson, me negué rotundamente y así partimos caminando al restaurante más cercano.

El restaurante era hermoso... lo apreciamos muy bien desde afuera, ya que estaba clausurado por sanidad, habían encontrado ratas en la comida, nos explico el empleado, tu me sonreíste y me dijiste que conocías otro lugar cerca de ahí, así que nuevamente tomamos camino para ese lugar.

El camino era hermoso... le hubiéramos visto mejor si no hubiéramos tenido que correr por la lluvia, en la corredera por alcanzar un lugar en donde ponernos a salvo de la lluvia me coche con un grupo de niños que estaban buscando refugió, les pedí disculpa y seguimos corriendo.

La comida fue perfecta, simplemente exquisita y los platos eran hermosísimos, los pudimos observar bien ya que nos toco lavarlos para pagar la cuenta, los niños con los que choque me habían robado la billetera y tu dinero se lo había llevado Tyson, se lo habías dado a guardar y se te olvido pedírselo.

Cuando salimos del restaurante me sonreíste y me dijiste: "es un día como ninguno", me contaste en el parque donde habíamos ido a sentarnos que era el mejor día de tu vida y que nunca la pasaste mejor y más divertida por lo que nos sucedió. Yo no le había visto el lado divertido del asunto hasta que lo contaste tú.

Me comencé a reír al ver tus expresiones mientras me lo contabas, entre risa y risas solo pude decir una cosa: "realmente puse esa cara?", te caíste de la risa cuando te pregunte, primero me reí hasta no poder, pero me acerque para ayudarte a levantarte.

Cuando te estaba levantando, otro grupo de niños que más que grupo parecía manada, paso corriendo tirándonos a la fuente que estaba tras de nosotros, todos empapados apenas salimos por las carcajadas que teníamos, te estabas muriendo de la risa y solo alcanzaste a decir: "tenemos que ir a una iglesia"

Esa oración me sorprendió pero igual me seguía riendo y te pregunte el porque, te estabas agarrando el estomago y me dijiste: "Con tanto infortunio nos tienen que exorcizar, y con suerte solo nos echan agua bendita", realmente fue innecesaria la respuesta pero igual quería escucharla.

Cuando nos recuperamos, decidí que era hora de irte a dejar a tu casa, después de todo tu primo (Tyson) no me dejaría vivo si te miraba llegar más tarde que las 6. Caminamos nuevamente, en el camino platicamos de todo, nuestra vida, la familia, amores, todo.

En una esquina del centro, una señal nos paro, y un camión nos empapo de lodo, no sé que cara tenía yo, pero si me hizo gracia la cara que pusiste, no pude aguantarme las ganas de reír nuevamente, me miraste con enojo pero después te comenzaste a reír al ver que un perro decidió bautizar mis zapatos.

Cuando llegamos a tu casa, el mismo Tyson nos abrió, nos miro espantados y grito: "¡QUE LES PASO!" Kai corrió ante el grito, nos vio unos segundos y se comenzó a reír tanto que se cayo al suelo de la risa, estábamos empapados, con la ropa llena de lodo y mis zapatos llevaban agua extra.

Tyson me paso enseguida, no me dejo ir, dijo que me daría ropa de Kai, cosa que hizo que Kai dejara de reír inmediatamente, iba a empezar a alegar pero Tyson le puso una cara que decidió callar enseguida, llevaban 3 meses viviendo juntos, tu primo vivía junto contigo y tu papá, y ahora eran uno más con Kai.

La ropa de Hiwatari me quedaba un poco grande, pero era por uno o dos dedos, había algo en las bolsas del pantalón, cuando saque el bulto, vi que era un paquete negro que decía Caballo negro, ni bien lo había visto y Kai ya me lo había arrebatado de las manos sonrojado y gritándome: "NO TE METAS CON MIS COSAS!"

Al principio no capte lo que era hasta que me di cuenta que era una de esas cosas que acaba de sacar para protegerse contra las enfermedades. Me le quede viendo maliciosamente listo para molestarlo, pero tu presencia me lo impidió, te habías puesto un traje para entrenar Kendo, después de todo tu papá era el dueño del doyo.

Te me acercaste con una sonrisa infantil y me preguntaste si quería entrenar contigo, yo realmente no sabía nada de eso, pero como negarme a tu sonrisa, como decirte que no con esos ojos que destellan de felicidad, así que acepte gustosamente con una sonrisa y fuimos hacia el doyo.

Kai nos siguió con una sonrisa y le grito a Tyson: "Ty-chan ven a ver esto!" no entendí en lo absoluto porque la repentina alegría de Kai, pero seguí sin ponerle atención, cuando llegamos tomamos las espadas de madera que se utilizan para practicar y tomamos posición para empezar.

Cuando empezamos me di cuenta del porque de la alegría de Kai, eras una experta en el Kendo, y en cuestión de segundos me dejaste barriendo el piso textualmente, Kai ya no aguanto la risa y se tiro al piso, mientras que Tyson trataba todo lo posible por aguantarla, tu eras otra cosa, me miraste dulcemente y me dijiste: "no sabes de Kendo cierto?"

Tuve que admitir con dolor de que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo era el Kendo, así que sin mucho que decir me brindaste la mano para levantarme y momentos después llamaste a Kai con tono amenazador, al instante Kai dejo de reírse por segunda vez y se paro, te vio maliciosamente y le dijo: "Ty-chan me ha enseñado muy bien", "ya veremos" le respondiste

La próxima escena fue muy desastrosa, Kai duró 5 minutos contigo, "te enseño muy bien, pero yo le enseñe a él" le dijiste burlonamente, a lo que Tyson no pudo contener la risa, me quede asombrado por la batalla, tu hermosa figura lucía muy poderosa e imponente, como resistirme a tu encanto.

Dos semanas después te cite en el mejor restaurante que había en todo Japón, esta vez si llevaba el dinero, esta dispuesto a arriesgarme y decirte lo mucho que te amaba, por que ahora no hay duda que eso no es nada y es cosa del ayer, porque ahora te amo muchisimo más que en ese entonces.

La cena había terminado, estaba muy nervioso, había botado la copa de vino en tu vestido blanco... por un momento creí que me gritarías por haber manchado con vino tinto tu vestido, pero en lugar de eso comenzaste a reír y me regalaste la mejor sonrisa que haya visto en el mundo, no hay duda esa sonrisa lo decidió todo... callaste al verme tan serio "ocurre algo malo?", me dijiste preocupada a lo que yo respondí con una sonrisa y con una simple frase que lo dice todo... "TE AMO"

Me miraste completamente roja, y con lo ojos más abiertos que hay, estabas tartamudeando y yo seguía sonriendo y solo pude decir algo más " no importa que me rechaces yo siempre lo seguiré haciendo, te seguiré amando en lo que me reste de vida, ya que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, fuiste la luz en mi vida de obscuridad y tristeza, eres la persona que me devolvió la esperanza y felicidad... solo puedo decir esto, TE AMO Y LO HARE SIEMPRE"

El rojo estaba vivo en tu cara, pero después de sonreírte nuevamente te tranquilizaste y me devolviste la sonrisa, diciéndome que tu también me amabas, nos acercamos para darnos un beso pero... tu primo estaba ahí junto con Kai y con amigos tuyos y míos, nos tiraron serpentinas de las que estaban enlatadas, esas de las que tu adoras, y un gran cartel de felicitaciones nos esperaba afuera, Tyson me dijo que solo yo no me había dado cuenta de que tu estabas enamorada de mi, cielos, que despistado soy.

Ese fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida, el segundo mejor día fue cuando nos casamos y de ahí hubieron otros 4 días más... adivinas, por si no adivinas te lo diré, fue cuando nacieron mis hijos, 4 hermosos hijos que bendijeron nuestra vida, y ahora nuevamente es un día muy especial... hoy cumplimos 50 años de casados, 50 AÑOS, estamos rodeados de nuestros hijos, nietos y amigos especiales, que siempre nos acompañaron y ayudaron en las buenas y malas... y lo único que puedo decir para terminar este día de dichas y que tu me hagas más dichoso si tu respuesta es sí, es... Te casarías conmigo de nuevo?

**

* * *

COMENTARIOS FINALES**

Este fic esta dedicado totalmente a **ALEJANDRA YAYOI HIMURA**, quien es a quien yo puedo decir orgullosamente mi mami! nOn, una de las personas que a pesar de que ya no tengo tanto contacto con ella siempre me ah apoyado y dado consejos en mis decisiones. Gracias.

Este fic esta dedicado totalmente a , quien es a quien yo puedo decir orgullosamente mi mami! nOn, una de las personas que a pesar de que ya no tengo tanto contacto con ella siempre me ah apoyado y dado consejos en mis decisiones. Gracias. 


End file.
